


Finally.

by LiamLogan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, LDR, Logince - Freeform, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, Romantic Logince - Freeform, implied royality - Freeform, long distance, platonic royality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamLogan/pseuds/LiamLogan
Summary: Logan and Roman live across the country, and can only communicate online. What used to be just a close friendship between the eccentric Roman and assiduous Logan may be interrupted when Virgil points out that Logan may be in love with the man who lives too far away to ever touch.





	Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> To be completely honest I am so tired and stressed from living that I wrote this partly to avoid that and also partly because I was in too big a yearning mood to not. I have written it in two hours and have not proofread it. It will show. I also partly wrote this for my boyfriend who may or may not read this. I hope you enjoy :D

Usually, I can stay focussed for hours on end, just endlessly studying and writing and only taking a break to clean. However, as soon as Roman messages me, my world transforms around me and I can only focus on him. My studying becomes an interlude from one message from him to the next, rather than an unknown something being an interlude from one topic of study to the next. It’s a shame, though, that the universe would put him so far from me, and me so far from him, with just enough distance between us to put more barriers even conceivable. He’s considerate, caring, and cool. He’s so cool. I don’t tend use such a word lightly, but there’s little cooler than his passion and resilience and love. Just as I’m drifting off into my own daydream, I hear a knock at the door.

“Logan? Can I come in?” Asks Virgil, his voice rough and edgy. Upon receiving permission, he enters and his hair is a mess, he’s in yesterday’s clothes, and the circles under his eyes are several shades darker than just yesterday. He also has a mug in each hand.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah…” He puts a mug down and rubs his eyes. “I just… Do you want a coffee?”

“Always.” He hands me the remaining mug. Nearly-but-not-quite-black coffee. Perfect.

“What are you doing? It doesn’t look like work.”

“That might be because it isn’t work.”

“Is it Roman?” He asks, sitting on my bed. I try to suppress a smile. It doesn’t work; I can tell by the smirk on his own face that he knows what I’m trying not to have to say.

“It might be.” I blush. He blinks slowly.

“Any updates on the whole ‘getting the message across’ thing? Does he know you love him yet?”

“I do _not_ love him!” I protest in a lie, all in vain.

“Oh sorry-” he continues in a teasing voice- “I forgot that people tend to plan a whole future together and talk about wanting to kiss each other and complain about how much they yearn for each other all in the name of being platonic.”

“Well,” I think for a moment, “it’s fruitless anyway, it isn’t as if someone as great as him would feel the same way about someone as… Well… Someone just like _me_.”

“Do you think really think so?”

Later that night, just as I’m finishing up my current field of work, I get his notification on my phone and I drop everything to answer.

“Wow, you don’t drop your studies like that even for me.” Virgil smirks, startling me. If I wasn’t above admitting personal failures, I’d confess to forgetting he was there. However, I shall instead conclude that he deliberately tried to make me jump.

“I was finished anyway!”

“Yeah sure. What’s he said now?” He asks sweetly. As sardonic as he tries to be, he does care, and I’m grateful for that. I read his messages – because, of course, Roman sent a string of them.

“_You would not believe what I just did _says the first, and then _your boy just bought fifty cans of lemonade_, and then _I don’t know why_. So he bought far too much lemonade. He doesn’t even like lemonade. Why would he do this?”

“I don’t know, why are you asking me?”

“It was a rhetorical question more to myself. God, Virgil, not everything is about you.” I smile.

“It should be. I deserve it.” My phone goes off again, and again, it’s Roman. “Oh, and what’s that one?” I read it.

“He’s done something, he just told me to guess what.”

“Oh let me guess…” Virgil interrupts. “Did he realise he might be in love with you, too?”

“Virgil, enough.” I reply firmly. He’s subdued. “I’m sorry, Virgil. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, fine.” He smiles. “What’s he done?” I read the message, and the five that follow it, and the two that follow those ones. With each message, I can feel myself blushing. I hate to admit it, but I can feel my heart bursting, too.

“Logan your eyes look frantic, is everything okay?”

“Virgil…”

“Logan you’ve gone bright red!”

“You were right!”

“About what?” He asks, his face painted with a look of confusion I can’t believe is true.

“About… About him… I don’t believe it, this can’t be real.”

“No way, he’s figured out he loves you?”

“Somehow!” I shout,

“I mean not ‘no way’ you’re perfectly lovable don’t get me wrong but for _real_?”

“Yes, for real, but I don’t know how this could possibly proceed!” I tap out a reply and delete it, and the cycle continues back and forth of my thumbs typing so hard and so quickly they start to hurt. I can’t believe it, but it’s real, and Virgil got to witness me being rendered nothing short of flustered by a man who lives more miles away than I could even imagine. I know, even now that he’ll never let me live this down.

The sun is setting outside, and Roman’s asleep in my arms. I don’t blame him for being asleep so early, he’s had a busy day, far busier than anything I ever had even in my prime. His breathing is steady and light, and he’s cold even under the blankets, but he’s here with me. I get a text from Virgil, and luckily my phone is just within arm’s reach.

_I’m stuck Patton is asleep and I don’t want to move. Can you bring me a coffee?_ It reads. I can’t help but laugh. Roman and Patton arrived at our doorstep together, friends just like I was with Virgil. It wasn’t too long before Virgil and Patton moved just next door, leaving me and Roman here to just each other. He made himself more than comfortable, evidenced by him curled up on the sofa here with me at last.

_I would if it were not for the fact that I am in the exact situation with Roman and cannot move._ I reply. Suddenly, Roman squirms. I rub my fingers through his hair. He looks up at me with sleepy eyes and whispers.

“Can you believe this? We did it.” He reaches up and kisses my cheek softly.

“I knew we would one day.” I kiss his forehead and keep playing with his hair, and can feel him grinning.

“But so soon, here we are. After everything.”

“Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I felt bad for not uploading in so long and wanted to get something up. I'm working on a much longer fic that will not be up any time soon so I hope this satiates your Logince fluff needs.


End file.
